1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer systems and to multipliers useful in floating point arithmetic, and particularly to a decimal/binary multiplier.
2. Description of Background
Before our invention decimal multiplication has been used in computer systems for many commercial applications including banking, tax calculation, currency conversion, and other financial areas. Binary calculations have been used in floating point calculations.